


Dark Paradise

by Alexka25



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/F, Light Angst
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexka25/pseuds/Alexka25
Summary: Za všechno může nespavost!Aneb jak by taky mohl vypadat posmrtný život.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Po 3. sérii, v podstatě během prvního dílu 4. série - od chvíle, kdy se Myka odpojila od Artieho a Peta. 
> 
> Mírná inspirace pochází z Dark Paradise od Lany del Rey.

Myslela si, že je v bezpečí. Nebo alespoň tak v bezpečí, jak jen člověk trčící v policejním autě uprostřed zuřících nepokojů může být.

„Heleno…“ Komu jinému měla věnovat poslední myšlenku z vozidla převráceného na střechu, než jedinému člověku, kterého kdy opravdu milovala? Trikem jí pomalu prosakoval červená tělní tekutina, zatímco Myka přemýšlela nad tím, že se možná znovu setká se svou láskou. I za tuhle vysokou cenu.

„Snažila jsem se…“ vydechla naposled a zavřela oči.

O pár okamžiků později je znovu otevřela. Jasné světlo všude kolem ji však donutilo je znovu přivřít. Párkrát zamrkala a když si její oči konečně přivyknuly, teprve tehdy se poprvé pořádně rozhlédla kolem sebe.

Ocitla se kdesi na předměstí. Stála na příjezdové cestě ke krásnému domu. Na schránce stojící opodál stál nápis „Beringová“. Znamenalo to, že je opravdu mrtvá? Že Artieho mise byla neúspěšná? Že je tohle posmrtný život? A je to ráj nebo peklo?

„Christino!“ Myka se okamžitě otočila za hlasem, který znala stejně dobře jako svůj vlastní.

„Heleno…“ zašeptala a na rtech se jí objevil náznak úsměvu. Bez dalšího váhání se vydala za ženou vlastnící její srdce. Když si jí černovláska se svou dcerou všimla, věnovala jí obrovský úsměv a vykročila směrem k agentce.

„Ah, vy musíte být naše nová sousedka.“ HG napřáhla ruku. „Helena. Helena Wellsová. A tohle je má dcera, Christina.“ Usmála se na dívenku po svém boku.

„Já… Ty… To…“ zakoktala se Myka. Na okamžik se odmlčela a pokusila se znovu. „Ty mě nepoznáváš?“ Zatímco na tváři Heleny se objevil zmatený výraz, Myčin úsměv byl z jejích rtů rychle smyt. V hlavě jí probleskly na veškerá setkání s vynálezkyní, která teď sice stála před ní, ale vůbec ji nepoznávala.

První střet, první mise, poprvé, kdy ji Helena zachránila život a vice versa, veškeré jejich flirtování a letmé dotyky. A nakonec i jejich první polibek, jen pár okamžiků před tím, než se Helena obětovala, aby zachránila Myce, Artiemu a Petovi život. Zbytečně, jak se zdá. A teď tu před ní stojí a nic si nepamatuje. Devastující je slabé slovo proto, co agentka v tento okamžik cítila. Jedinou malinkou útěchou pro ni bylo to, že se Helena znovu shledala se svou dcerou a zdála se být šťastnou.

„Nemyslím si, že bychom se kdy dříve potkaly. Takovou krásnou tvář bych si určitě pamatovala,“ pokusila se spisovatelka vrátit ženě stojící naproti ní úsměv do tváře. Bohužel se nepovedlo. „Víte, asi vás uvnitř očekávají. Omlouvám se za zdržení, ale měla byste to jít nejdříve vyřešit s nimi.“

„Já… Jo.“ Myka sice netušila, o kom to mluví, ale vypadalo to důležitě, tak se rozhodla zjistit, o co jde. „Ale ještě si určitě promluvíme.“ Přesto vše se o úsměv alespoň pokusila a vydala se do domu stojícím před ní.

Uvnitř na ni čekal vysoký tmavovlasý muž.

„Vítejte, slečno Beringová.“

„Díky pane…“

„Nemám jméno.“

„Jste Bůh?“

Muž se pousmál. „Nazývají nás spousty jmen. Žádné však nemám. Považujte mne prostě za vyšší moc.“

„Takže tohle je moje konečná?“

„Jste po smrti? Ano. Je tohle konec? Ne.“

„Takže… Co teď?“

„Teď dostanete jako jedna z mála možnost volby než vás tu zanechám vašemu osudu.“

„Možnost volby?“

„Ano. V tuto chvíli máte možnost si vybrat, zda si ponecháte všechny své vzpomínky a zde budete jen pokračovat, nebo zda si vyberete jeden okamžik svého života, k němuž se chcete vrátit a od nějž vám všechny vzpomínky až do vašeho posledního dne budou vymazány. Je to jen na vás, jak to bude.“

Agentka se zamyslela. Znamenalo to, že…

„Měla Helena taky možnost téhle volby?“

„Ne. Vzpomínky slečny Wellsové byly vymazány na základě zvážení okolností, bez ohledu na její přání.“

„Proč?“

„Kvůli tomu, čím si prošla. Cílem tohoto místa je mír duši. Ať to zní jakkoliv pateticky, je to hlavním účelem.“

„ Proč mi tedy dáváte na výběr? Vzpomínky na Helenu, zatímco ona si vůbec nic nepamatuje, to má k tomu vašemu míru v duši sakra daleko.“

„Zasloužíte si tuhle možnost, slečno Beringová. Slečna Wellsová by si, kvůli citům k vám , vybrala zachování vzpomínek. Ale byla by pod neustálým tlakem svého svědomí za to, co udělala ze žalu a bolesti po ztrátě dcery. Proto náš zásah. Takže, co to bude pro vás? Zachovat nebo vymazat?“

„Ponechám si je. Všechny.“ Smutně se na muže pousmála. „Nemůžu o ni přijít.“

„Mysleli jsme si, že to tak bude,“ pronesl velikán, který se vydal na odchod.

„A slečno Beringová?“ Otočil se k ní ještě naposled ode dveří. „Máte celou věčnost na to, abyste získala, co vám patří.“ Spiklenecky na ni mrkl. „Její srdce.“


End file.
